bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
In Amber-Clad
Description A titanic amber-colored cube, comprised of several smaller, but still gigantic cubes, with about 25 squares to a side. Classification Is of a special, extremely rare 'Kido Class'; these ships are not made of metal like normal ships, but instead are made out of valuable gems and solidified magical energy. These ships are incredibly rare, and most take shapes that are rather abstract for ships, i.e., cubes, spheres, giant spoon-shapes. Kido Class ships are very useful because they are directly connected to the user's magical energy -- Until the moment the user dies, the ship will not run out of power. Also, with these ships, it is possible to perform a download -- When a Kido Class ship is used in a download, all of the matter inside its personal dimension, as well as any living beings, are transferred completely to the new ship. However, a living being inside these ships during a download must be put into a special Temporal Stasis Field, or they won't be transferred with the matter of the ship -- Without a Temporal Stasis Field, the living being would be downloaded into the ship itself. This means that they wouldn't 'die', but after, they couldn't be considered 'living'. They would be reduced to mere shades doomed to haunt the matter comprising the ship itself, and if the ship takes any damage, one of these 'shades' would also be damaged, until they finally died and passed on. So, like any ship, a Kido Class ship has its pros and cons. Also, within the classification of Kido Class, Zev's ship is a Sacred Gem-type; by using a sacred gem, not just an average gemstone, a Kido Class ship can be created with powers exceeding those of a normal Kido Class ship. Also, the In Amber-Clad is controlled by a single piano with sheet music that only Zev knows how to read, and its power source is an immense, glowing egg suspended by a ridiculously thin arch. Only Zev and Prudence know how to access the power source's chamber, and the chamber is constantly guarded by horrific creatures spawned from failed saboteurs; an ironic fate, being forced to forever protect what you were intending to destroy, don't you think? Noteworthy Abilities Dimensional travelling; energy-based attacks from any side; changing shape without damaging anyone inside; trapping other ships in a dimensional barrier, preventing teleportation; no one can teleport in or out of the In Amber-Clad, unless a special song is played on its control piano. Backstory The In Amber-Clad is a ship that is as old as, if not even older than Zev. It is incredibly powerful, and was first seen in an alternate universe during the Conquest of Metru-Nui, when Zev used it to cause massive damage to the City of Legends. After much use in the primary universe, Zev switched to the Carbuncle. Soon, after the malicious 153 destroyed it, Zev repaired the Carbuncle, converting it into a fightership, and made the In Amber-Clad his flagship again. The In Amber-Clad is currently being used by Zev to get around the Galaxy after the destruction of Aqua Magna and Bara Magna. Category:Technology Category:Airships